


Coffee Shops and Mistletoes

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [11]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clexmas18, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, day2, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa and Clarke know one another from class, but it isn't until they are set up at a coffee shop that they get to know each better





	Coffee Shops and Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 2: Under The Mistletoe #Clexmas18

* * *

It was a bitterly cold morning as Clarke ducked into her favorite coffee shop, The Ark. She shivered as she unwrapped her scarf and removed her beanie as the warm air enveloped her and the smell of freshly made coffee wafted through the air.

She was happy to be inside and out of the cold and looked around the shop that had decorated for Christmas with garland around the counter and a stocking hung up across the front for each person that worked there. Christmas lights were hung around the walls and in the windows that Clarke had helped Harper paint snowmen, reindeer and holly into the week before. Her smile dimmed though when she realized her best friend wasn’t there yet.

Clarke shook her head and headed towards the counter to order. There wasn’t much of a line and Harper was working and looked up from where she had been wiping the counter as Clarke approached. Harper tossed the cloth aside and smiled, “your usual today, Clarke?”

Clarke smiled back, “ah, no. Something Christmasy..”

“Today’s special is Peppermint Mocha-” Harper began but was cut off by Finn Collins, whom, unfortunately, stepped out of the back.

“-Or you can try the Gingerbread Spice,” Finn sauntered up to the counter and swept around Harper to stand in front of her, “hi Princess,” he smiled at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored him, “Harp, can I get the Peppermint Mocha, please and a blueberry muffin.”

“Sure thing, Clarke,” Harper smirked at her behind Finn’s back and gave her a thumbs up.

She laughed and handed Harper the money, purposefully moving away from Finn. The guy just wouldn’t take a hint, “Thanks,” Clarke made her way back to her favorite leather chair in the corner. She settled comfortably in her chair and took a look around. The place wasn’t as busy as usual, but then again, it was the day before Christmas, and most everyone was probably home.

Clarke took a sip of her drink after Harper dropped it off with her muffin and wondered where Raven was. Raven had insisted they meet here to exchange gifts and it was no surprise, Raven was late. She should be used to it, but she’d much rather be back in her apartment, cuddled up in her blankets on her couch.

The bell over the door jingled as it opened and Clarke looked up expecting to see Raven. But through it instead, a green parka wrapped around her with a red scarf and black beanie. Clarke watched as the woman in question removed her outer garments only to look up and lock eyes with her.

Lexa Woods just walked in and Clarke couldn’t help but smile. She had seen her around and had a slight crush on her. They shared a couple classes, but weren’t really friends outside of school. Lexa smiled at her and Clarke waved back, her heart thudding a mile a minute as she watched move to a table near a window and slide in. Clarke’s face turned red when she realized she was staring.

Okay, maybe it was a bit more than a slight crush.

Clarke was so distracted by discreetly watching Lexa that she didn’t hear the door open or someone sliding in next to her.

“Clarke…” A hand waved in front of her face, “Clarke…”

Finally a fist on the table making her coffee rattle was what got her attention.

“What?” She whipped around to glare at Raven. Only to see Anya kiss her head and move to the counter, but Clarke noticed Anya stopped by Lexa’s table. Her head craned around to watch Anya and Lexa hug.

“Clarke!” Raven called her name again, “You got it so bad.”

“Do not,” Clarke mumbled as she turned back to Raven, “I’m just surprised they know each other.”

“They are cousins,” Raven shook her head, “And sure that’s the only reason you’re curious,” Clarke shook her head because Raven was right, but like hell she would give her the satisfaction of knowing it.

“I feel like this is information I should know considering you’ve been with Anya for two months,” Clarke slanted her best friend a look, “After all it is your longest relationship to date.”

“I know,” Raven grinned, “It’s awesome,” She looked behind to her and waved to Anya who shook with head with a smile, but waved back, “Now my goal here is for you to finally ask Lexa out. You’ve been pining after her for months.”

“I barely know her,” Clarke protested weakly as she took a look around the shop to prolong the inevitable inquisition.

“That doesn’t stop you from crushing on her,” Raven fired back and Clarke sulked back in her seat as she took a sip of her drink, liking the minty flavor, a change from her usual caramel macchiato, “All you talk about is Lexa this and Lexa that. It’s so obvious you have the hots for her.”

“What is your obsession with my love life?” Clarke questioned weakly.

“Maybe I just want to see to my best friend happy, is that a crime?” Raven asked as a cup of coffee was placed in front her.

“Anya asked me to deliver it,” Harper said with a smile, “Enjoy.”

“Thanks babe,” Raven called over her shoulder and Clarke was glad the shop was empty aside from the four of them.

“You’re welcome, Rae,” Anya called back.

“Can you be any more embarrassing?” Clarke asked, but already knew the answer.

“You know I can,” Raven smirked, “Do you really want me to go there?”

“No, please don’t,” Clarke shook her head, “I’m good.”

“I can turn that good to better,” Finn said from behind with a low voice and Clarke grimaced before she turned around only to see him standing there holding a mistletoe over his head, “You know the rules.”

“Fuck the rules,” Clarke muttered, loudly enough for Ravne to hear, “I’m not kissing you.”

“You have to,” He wiggled the mistletoe over his head to emphasis his point, “It’s tradition,” Finn grinned triumphantly when Clarke sighed, “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I highly doubt that,” Clarke snapped and stood up, “I'm not kissing you.”

“You have to,” Finn pouted, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes, “You have to kiss someone under the mistletoe.”

Clarke turned around and pecked Raven on the lips, “There, now get the fuck away from me.”

Finn laughed, “That doesn’t count, girls can’t kiss girls.”

Raven stood up and slammed her chair back, “Of course they can, are you fucking serious right now?”

He nodded, grinned at Clarke, and puckered up. Raven snorted at him and shouted, “Anya!” her head whipped around to her girlfriend who was talking animatedly with Lexa at their table…

-=-

Anya had wanted to meet here last minute. Which was surprising, since they would meet up later that night. But she had said something about it being life-changing. And so, not used to Anya having life-changing epiphanies ever, especially on Christmas Eve day, Lexa found herself standing up from a booth at Ark Coffee Shop, hugging her cousin.

Anya pulled back and looked at her, “you’re here.”

Lexa nodded and tried not to think of the blonde over in the corner. But she was failing miserably. It had been freezing outside, and she’d worn her good parka. But after peeling it off and looking up, her whole world had become that much warmer. Because when she’d looked up, Clarke Griffin was also here.

She hadn’t been expecting that.

“I am,” Lexa announced back, smiling, though her heart was beating erratically with the thought of the blonde over there in the leather chair. She wasn’t about to let Anya know that. Especially after what happened outside Clarke’s lecture hall the other day.

“Your new glasses look good.” Anya teased with a smirk.

As if on cue, they slid down her nose and Lexa adjusted them, “shut up, An.” she said back. Of course Anya would bring up what happened in the hallway. Even if in a roundabout way. Thankfully Clarke hadn’t seen it happen. She tried changing the subject, “what’s your life changing news?”

“Well, they do,” Anya smirked and sank into the booth across from her, “Clarke’s already here.” Folding her arms Anya sat back looking thoroughly smug and proud of herself.

“Yes, I-” Lexa whipped her gaze about to where Clarke was, “-what is Raven doing?” Her heart skipped a beat. It took a second for it to click, she whipped her eyes back to Anya, “you knew! You knew she’d be here!”

Anya nodded, “I did…”

Lexa took a deep breath, “An…”

Anya leaned in. “Look me in the eye and try and deny it.”

Lexa took another deep breath and tried, but failed. With a soft whimper she let the breath out, “that’s not fair!”

“You should go kiss her,” Anya teased, “I’m tired of your pining.”

“I'm not pining,” Lexa protested, “I have some self control.” She ran a hand through her hair in frustration and tried to explain it and stole a quick glance back at Clarke, “I’m just.. I’m just trying to find the right time to ask her.”

Anya snorted in amusement, “you can’t stop staring at her.”

“I can.”

“You walked into a wall last week, Lexa, staring at her ass.” Anya rolled her eyes and Lexa turned bright red. But it didn’t stop her from glaring at her cousin. Finally Anya sighed and shook her head, “Lexa, I just want you to be happy again, and I know that this girl,” she nodded toward Clarke, “she already does that.”

“I know that, Anya,” Lexa sighed too and took a deep breath and admitted, “and she does. But you can’t just walk up and kiss someone-” she tried to reason with her cousin, but snapped her mouth shut for a minute as Harper walked up to the table with their coffees.

“There you go,” Harper said as she set a coffee first in front of Anya and then one in front of her. Lexa noticed hers was black, as if Anya knew she was going to need it. Harper stood back, “let me know if you need anything else.” she smiled.

“Of course,” Lexa answered, taking coffee, “thank you, Harper.” Harper nodded and walked away, Lexa watched her go, and watched her give Raven a coffee as well before her eyes drifted to Clarke again.

“Thanks, babe!”

Clarke was blushing.

“You’re welcome, Rae!”

Clarke looked so cute when she blushed…

“Lexa?” Anya’s voice asked. Lexa heard her and took a drink of her coffee, but she didn’t take her eyes off Clarke. She wanted to go over there, and do what her cousin said she should-

“Lex!” Anya reached across the table and shoved her.

That got her attention and she whipped her gaze around to Anya’s amused smirk. Lexa rolled her eyes at her cousin and gulped down more coffee. Setting it down she remembered what she was saying and finished, “you can’t just ...walk up and kiss someone, An.” Didn’t matter that she had thought about it the second before or not…

“Why not?” Anya snorted and took a drink. She set her mug down with a loud plunk on the table and leaned, “Raven just ...walked up and kissed me. Well, ran up to me really. And look where we are.”

“Yes, I know,” Lexa smiled for her cousin, really happy for her. She’d heard the story a few times but it never got old, “she jumped a rail at your racing event, and just started kissing you.”

“Said she mistook me for the winning car.” Anya chuckled in amusement and Lexa did too. Then suddenly Raven’s shout echoed through the room.

“Anya!”

Lexa looked over at the same time Anya did felt a stab of jealousy hit her. She was out of her chair as well, but she wasn’t Clarke’s girlfriend, so before she could figure out how to react to the fact that Finn Collins was standing near Clarke and breathing the same air as her when his scrawny lungs didn’t deserve it, Anya stood and sauntered over to the trio...

-=-

“You bellowed, babe?” Anya stopped next to Raven and folded her arms, and Clarke watched her look between Raven and Finn in interest.

“This idiot thinks girls can’t kiss girls,” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Wow,” Anya spared him a glance before grabbing Raven and dipping her down to kiss her thoroughly on the mouth. Clarke enjoyed watching the look on Finn’s face before she heard cackling from Lexa’s table. She turned at the sound and saw Lexa standing there, shoulders shaking so hard from laughing she was leaning on the table for support..

“Finn, go home,” Harper walked over, “You’re making a fool of yourself and your harassing the customers. Do you really want me to document it?”

Finn sighed, “No,” He dropped the mistletoe in Harper’s hand and stalked off.

“Thanks,” Clarke looked to them with a smile, “The guy seriously won’t take a hint.”

“Well I hope he did now,” Harper smiled, “Next coffee is on the house for all of you,” Clarke watched her nod to Anya and Raven before she went back to the counter.

“Clarke, keep Lexa company, would ya please,” Raven smiled and took Anya’s hand, “We need to help Harper really quick.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “You don’t work here in anymore, why do you need to help?”

“Because Harper is by herself,” Anya spoke up, “Please keep her company.”

“Fine,” Clarke hid her smile in the collar of her shirt, “Go, but don’t be long and be making out in the back room.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Raven smiled and dragged Anya away, “Thanks.”

Clarke watched them vanish into the back, a few seconds later Harper smiled up at her and turned and followed disappearing after them. The radio started playing ‘All I Want for Christmas’ and it wasn’t until she heard Lexa clear her throat behind her that Clarke realized she was alone with Lexa in the shop.

“So,” Lexa spoke up from the table behind her, “you come here often.” it was a classic line, but from Lexa, it managed to make Lexa’s entire body tingle. Still holding her drink that was now lukewarm, she whipped around to see the object of her affection in a pretty green flannel slide back into the booth behind her and sit down.

Clarke nodded, “yeah,” she said, “yeah, I do. You do too though, and we have some classes together too.” Lexa nodded and the corner of her mouth turned up in an amused smile as she looked Clarke over and Clarke bit her lip and cursed herself for being a bumbling mess.

“We do,” Lexa took a sip of her coffee and watched her, and Clarke was sure she saw her look at her lips before looking up again.

“Human anatomy and psychology,” Clarke blurted out and soon as the words left her mouth she felt her face turn pink, “physiology, I mean.” Where the fuck was her game? It wasn’t like she hadn’t talked to a pretty girl before. But Lexa was more than pretty. She was drop dead gorgeous.

“I do have a psychology class though. But sadly, you’re not in it.” Lexa chuckled a little. She stood up and offered her hand, “I’m Lexa. But you probably know that.”

Fuck, Lexa was a smooth talker. That made Clarke’s knees weak. Worse though, she found herself nodding and staring at Lexa’s long, beautiful fingers-

“You’re Clarke, yes?” Lexa asked, and the second question made Clarke whip her eyes up.

“Yes,” she said finally, “yes, thats me.” Finally taking Lexa’s fingers in her own she gripped them and was startled at Lexa’s warm, firm grip back. Green eyes sparkled at her and a small smile played on Lexa’s face and Clarke thought she’d never seen anyone so ...beautiful.

She blamed it on Christmas that she couldn’t get it together. But it was a weak excuse and she knew it. She also knew she was still holding onto Lexa’s warm fingers and released them quickly. Clarke wet her lips, under that green gaze that seemed to see into her, and took a deep breath to calm herself before finally speaking, “let's start again,” she shook her blonde hair behind her shoulders and tapped her knuckles on Lexa’s table, “mind if I sit here?”

“Be my guest,” Lexa gestured to the empty booth.

Clarke slid in with her muffin, “Would you like some of my muffin?”

Lexa laughed, “I would love some, thanks,” she winked and Clarke realized what she'd just implied. Her face turned beet red.

“Have as much as you want,” Clarke looked down and shook her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Clarke nodded without looking up.

Lexa broke off a piece and put it in her mouth. Clarke watched transfixed as Lexa's tongue peeked out and her lips wrapped around the treat. She wished that Lexa's lips were on hers instead.

“Any plans for Christmas?” Lexa asked.

Clarke didn't hear her at first because Lexa had licked her lips.

“Clarke,” Lexa touched her hand, startling her.

“Sorry what?” Clarke tore her gaze from Lexa's lips to look into Lexa's eyes and she knew she'd been caught staring.

Damn it.

“Plans for the holidays?” Lexa grinned.

“Not really, I…” Clarke stopped when Anya appeared at the table suddenly.

“We need your help, both of you,” Anya didn't wait for a reply before she turned and walked off.

Lexa shook her head as she stood up, “If we don't go help, she'll just keep coming back,” Lexa held out her hand to help her out that Clarke eagerly took.

“I believe it especially if she's as bad as Raven,” Clarke laughed and stood up letting go of Lexa's hand in the process.

“Oh she is,” Lexa laughed and headed in the direction went with Clarke following behind her. They rounded the counter and into the back to see Anya standing by a door that Clarke assumed led to the basement.

“Took you long enough,” Anya scowled, “Harper needs help carrying up this other box of coffee.”

“Okay and why can't you get it?” Clarke asked, slightly peeved at Anya from interrupting their time together.

“I gotta grab something else, blondie,” Anya shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay,” Lexa smiled and Clarke missed the slight narrowing of her eyes, “Down there, I'm assuming?”

“Way to hazard a guess. Captain obvious,” Anya gestured for them to go first, “After you.”

Clarke shrugged and went first with Lexa right behind her. She only got a few steps down when she heard a slam and the slide of a lock clicking into place.

“What the fuck?” Clarke crossed her arms and went back up the stairs after Lexa who was already banging on the door.

“What the hell, An?” Lexa pounded on the door, “Let us out.”

“Merry Christmas,” Anya called.

“Merry Christmas, you two,” Clarke heard Harper's voice next.

Clarke knew who would be next, “Raven, I know this was your idea, get us the fuck out her.”

“No can do, C. We'll let you out in a few hours. Harper is closing the shop so be back later to get you. Merry Christmas!”

“You are so dead,” Clarke yelled.

“We will see,” Raven replied and Clarke knew she had a shit eating grin on her face.

“Anya this isn't funny,” Lexa rattled the door knob, but it wouldn't.

“Oh it is and this is for your own good squirt,” Anya voiced.

“Don't call me that,” Lexa growled.

“Have fun!”

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” Raven spoke again, “I take that back, do everything you two wouldn't do.”

Clarke heard footsteps receding and Clarke started to panic, “Get back here, Reyes.”

“Anya! Harper! Raven!” Lexa teller, but no answer. They were gone and they were trapped.

Alone together.

Lexa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was Anya’s doing, maybe not solely, but it was her idea.

She looked over at Clarke and thought she looked beautiful in the dim lighting. Lexa gestured for Clarke to proceed her down the stairs. Lexa ran into Clarke's back when she stopped suddenly.

The basement was lit by Christmas lights hanging around the ceiling for light, along with mistletoe hanging everywhere. Lexa's mouth dropped open because they couldn't move without being under the mistletoe.

Lexa looked up and saw mistletoe above their heads. She looked back at Clarke to see her looking up as well.

“This was totally planned,” Clarke groaned and looked back at her. Lexa couldn't help but glance down at her lips being they were so close.

“Not your fault,” Lexa breathed, “This has Anya written all over it.”

“No, totally Raven,” Clarke smiled and Lexa was lost in her beauty, “but either way, I'm going to kill them both.”

“Right there with you,” Lexa glanced up, “Do you have anything against kissing me under the mistletoe?” She smiled in triumph when Clarke's gaze darted to her lips and back up.

“It depends.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow and gently grasped Clarke by the elbows to turn her around, “On what?”

“On if you’ll go out with me,” Clarke was staring at her lips, “a second one, I mean. And usually I don’t kiss on first dates and this isn’t really a first date so there will have to be,” her eyes flicked up finally, “a second one.” she cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

Lexa stepped in until they were only an inch apart. Maybe it was the mistletoe hanging all over the ceiling, maybe it was that she’d been wanting to ask her for a long time. Maybe she just wanted to kiss Clarke. Her hands moved up Clarke’s arms. It couldn’t be the mistletoe. Not when her heart was racing a mile a minute and she could almost feel Clarke’s lips on hers as she set them against Clarke’s “that depends,” Lexa whispered.

“On what?” Clarke asked back.

“On if you will go on a first date with me,” she looked up at the mistletoe and smirked, “after this.”

“I’m going to kill them all,” Clarke’s answered at first. Her hands found Lexa’s back. But she was nodding.

“Me too,” but she wasn’t, not really. She had been waiting for a perfect moment and this moment was exactly that, with the shimmering lights and candles and soft christmas music on. It looked like Santa, or Anya with the help of her friends, had granted her wish. She closed the distance and pulled Clarke’s soft lips to hers.

It had been a while since she’d kissed a girl. And when Clarke moaned loudly against her mouth, grabbed the back of her hair and started kissing her back, Lexa felt her legs go wobbly and she felt dizzy all at once. Clarke’s lips were soft and warm and Lexa heard herself moaning softly. But suddenly the warm lips were gone and Clarke pulled back. Lexa was searching for them hopelessly for a second before blinking open her eyes, “C..Clarke?” the blonde was right there, right in front of her, smiling.

“One kiss yeah?” Clarke teased looking up, “I think that’s what the rule is?” her eyes sparkled devilishly in the glow of the Christmas lights. The song ‘Last Christmas’ came on the radio. She just wanted more of Clarke’s lips. But she tried getting it together,

“I..” she stammered, “Yes. Yes.” She was nodding weakly and desperately, but at the same time her mind and body were screaming no, no, no.

It must have showed because Clarke laughed, “I’m kidding, Lexa.” she started backing her up, by walking toward her. And Lexa went gladly, feeling lust tear through her when her back hit the wall and Clarke wrapped her fist in her hair. Lexa was already on fire and burning when Clarke’s lips connected with hers again.

She wasn’t usually the one against the wall. But Clarke’s tongue in her mouth felt so damn good. Giving in she dropped her hands to Clarke’s waist and let her have her way. The way Clarke’s body held her in place couldn’t allow for any different. But she wasn't just going to stand there. Not when she had this beautiful girl locked in a basement with her. Sliding her fingertips into the waist of Clarke’s pants she opened her eyes and broke the kiss to look at Clarke,

“Me first…” Clarke whispered, her eyes moving from Lexa’s face and down her body. It hit her that she barely knew this girl. But at the same time, it felt that she’d known her a thousand lifetimes. Lexa was nodding and Clarke was smiling devilishly, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt almost impatiently. The fabric parted and warm hands slid up her tank top gliding over her abs,

“Fuck, Lexa, your abs..” Clarke groaned, and bit her throat. She started sucking and Lexa started whimpering.

“Clarke….” she groaned. Her hips shifted involuntarily into the girl in front of her, “Clarke…”

Clarke chuckled, and her hands pushed Lexa’s tank top up, warm air blasted her bare skin and she felt Clarke back up a step and her skin prickled when she felt her looking.

“You’re wearing candy canes,” Clarke chuckled softly.

Lexa blinked her eyes open, her eyes darting down to her sports bra. She flushed a little and snapped her eyes up to Clarke who was smiling at her, and moving in again, grabbing the hem of it and pulling it up to her collarbone as well.

“You..you….” Lexa tried to speak, but Clarke pinched her nipples that were already sticking up on end and all she could do was gasp and roll her head back against the wall and clutch desperately at it while her legs trembled and shook.

Then Clarke’s lips wrapped around her left nippled and started sucking.

Lexa almost fell over, “oh fuck!”

Clarke’s left hand caught at her though, “I’ve got you,” she rasped around a mouthful of nipple. Clarke pinched the other and played with it and the same time. Lexa whimpered, and rutted helplessly against the girl in front of her. Then suddenly Clarke’s mouth was gone, so where her warm hands, but not completely. Lexa cracked open her eyes to find Clarke sliding to her knees before Lexa felt the slide of her lips down moving down the planes of her stomach. Lexa’s shirt fell back into place yet hung open, just like her mouth did, as Clarke knelt in front of her. Clarke’s hands were at the button of her pants and her beautiful eyes that were only mere blue rims around wide black irises looked up at her in question.

Lexa’s started squirming her hips a little more, at the thought of what Clarke wanted. She was already wet, and partly embarrassed by what Clarke would find. Still Lexa couldn’t help but start nodding.

Clarke grinned madly and leveled her eyes on Lexa’s belt as she worked to get it open and then opened the button on her pants and pulled down the zipper. Lexa shifted enough so Clarke could get her pants off her legs. Her matching panties went next, Clarke kissed the inside of her leg as she chuckled and slid them down, “I wouldn’t have taken you to wear cute underwear.”

“I have reindeer too…” Lexa growled, it was all she could do, her eyes pressed closed tightly, as she tried not to rut onto Clarke. She wanted this girl. But Clarke had said, her turn first. Lexa’s eyes snapped open when she felt Clarke staring at all of her.

“My god Lexa, you’re so beautiful.” Clarke reached in and slid her hand up the inside of Lexa’s leg until she stopped where she met wetness near the top of her thigh. Lexa’s eyes trembled closed, especially when Clarke scooted closer, “all this is for me?”

Lexa couldn’t help but nod. She was losing control fast. She needed this girl, “please, Clarke,” she begged, shivering and wetting her lips to keep some control as both Clarke’s hands slid up and down the damp insides of both her thighs, “take off your shirt?”

Clarke kept stroking and smirked up at her, “on one condition.” she teased. Her tongue started following the path her hands had taken and Lexa goraned, wobbled, and tossed back her head. She was grateful Clarke grabbed her legs with a chuckle, to keep her from falling down.. But the licking on her skin continued.

“Anything,” Lexa groaned out. Clarke on her knees was a sight to behold Clarke naked and under her would be better. The visual of that flashed behind her eyes and she could almost hear Clarke’s cries as she fucked her, and it was almost too much. Lexa groaned and bit her bottom lip hard.

“Take off yours first,” Clarke stopped licking and sat back expectantly on her knees.

Lexa didn’t hesitate. Shifting only enough to slide out of her shirt she let it drop to the floor. Clarke smiled and reached for the hem of hers, and then pulled it over her head. Clarke was beautiful and wearing a white bra with snowflakes. She saw Clarke flush and look down at it and shrug. Lexa chuckled softly and an idea struck her. She whipped off her bra as well and let it drop from her hand to the floor, “fair is fair.”

Clarke grinned and reached behind her and unhooked hers too and pulled it off. Lexa’s mouth went dry because Clarke’s pink nipples were already hard, “you’re beautiful,” she whispered. Lexa stepped forward to touch Clarke because she had to.

But Clarke laughed and pushed her against the wall again, “not yet,” she said, and then suddenly grabbed her hips in both hands, licked between her legs and started to suck.

“Oh fuck!” Lexa slammed her head into the wall. She ground her teeth hard and gripped Clarke by the shoulders. Clarke looked up at her and thrust two fingers into her without warning and started fucking her quickly against the wall.

“Fuck!” Lexa groaned. She grabbed at Clarke’s hair with one hand and squeezed her eyes shut.

Clarke started licking and sucking on her clit again at the same time.

“Oh god!” Lexa couldn’t help but start lifting her hips against Clarke.

“That’s it, baby,” Clarke rasped into her. She added a third finger and Lexa yelped. Her body was being slammed to the wall and she was holding Clarke’s shoulders desperately now to keep herself upright, “you’re so wet.”

“Clarke,” Lexa groaned, leaning into the girl as her world started falling out of control. But she felt Clarke laugh and only started fucking her harder, holding her to the wall with one hand to her abs.

Lexa started flooding Clarke’s hand as her whole body stiffened. The yelps that were leaving her as she came were suddenly muffled by a warm mouth as Clarke raced up her body and started to kiss her through her orgasm.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” Clarke whispered against her ear, her fingers still moving more gently between her legs, “that’s it.”

“Clarke,” Lexa groaned as her knees gave way, but Clarke was sturdier than she looked and helped steady her, “You’re amazing,” She breathed out as she tried to get her breath back.

“Who says I’m done with you?” Clarke out an arm around her waist and led her the short distance to the couch.

Lexa got her legs back under her, she grabbed Clarke around the waist and pulled their bodies together and kissed Clarke. She took her mouth with all the passion she felt and felt like she was going to explode all over again. Lexa tugged at Clarke’s pants, her hands shaking from how much she wanted her.

“Lexa,” Clarke groaned and it only spurred her on and she laid Clarke down on the couch and pressed her naked body against Clarke’s, “Oh...Lexa.”

She responded by nuzzling her face into her neck and leaving a trail of hot kisses. Lexa nipped at her neck. She heard Clarke’s breathing quicken as she wander lower along her shoulder. Lexa ran a hand over her breast and it was full and so perfect as she ran a thumb across her nipple. She felt a surge of excitement as it responded by tightening to a peak, “You’re so fucking perfect,” Lexa murmured against her breast.

“Please...please...please!” Clarke threaded her hands through her hair and pulled her closer to her. Lexa laughed because there was no other place she’d rather be. Lexa moved her body down, sliding her stomach against the wetness between Clarke’s thighs. Clarke led out a cry of need and grasped Lexa’s shoulders, “Oh god!”

Lexa wrapped her lips around Clarke’s straining nipple and tugged. Clarke arched her back and held her tight. She let go and continued her journey down, her hands skating all over Clarke’s exposed skin. Lexa used her tongue and dragged it across her stomach. She was poised right above Clarke’s glistening lower lips, “all this for me?” Lexa parroted back what Clarke said earlier.

“Only for you,” Clarke gasped as Lexa lowered her mouth and pressed her tongue to her folds. She licked and sucked as Clarke squirmed and whimpered, “Yes,” Clarke cried, “right there, Lexa. Right there!”

Lexa moved her lips faster and felt Clarke match the motion with her hips. She wrapped one arm around Clarke’s body to keep her mouth tightly in place as she ran a finger through Clarke’s wetness. Lexa slide in two fingers as she swirled her tongue on Clarke’s swollen clit. Lexa kept moving as Clarke’s breathing was ragged and her hips were lifting again.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Clarke whimpered as she bucked harder and harder. Lexa kept up a steady rhythm as she slide in and out before she curled her fingers. Lexa dragged her fingers against her front wall and felt Clarke clench down around her, “Yes, yes, yes! Lexa!” Clarke froze and shuddered as her orgasm ripped through. Lexa watched in absolute rapture as Clarke broke apart between beneath her.

Lexa shifted Clarke over so she could slide her arm underneath her and hold her close, “Best Christmas gift ever.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Clarke whispered against her chest.

“Should we tell our friends they were right?” Lexa grinned and kissed Clarke’s temple.

“Hell no, we would never live it down,” Clarke leaned up and kissed her softly, “I am looking forward to our date.”

“Me too,” Lexa held her tighter as sleep overtook her and she fell into a dreamless sleep with Clarke in her arms.  
-=-


End file.
